


Zucco

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Teen Titans as Family, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: A Gotham criminal comes to jump, a criminal with a history with Robin. The titans though Robin was bad with Slade – that is nothing how he is with Tony Zucco. Guest staring Kid Flash
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most this story back in 2016 and it been on an old memory stick for years - then posted on Fanfiction and now on here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The Titans made their way to the town hall – they had revived a message that morning to meet with the mayor of Jump and it sounded important. They had got similar messages before and they all have meet the mayor multiple times. This time the message was different, the mayor hadn't told them why they were called in – leaving the titans very curious.

"Did he sound serious?" Question Beast Boy as they walked towards the town hall.

"Yes," said Robin shortly

"Maybe he wants us to go to school again…" suggested Beast Boy hoping this wasn't the case. Three months ago they had a debate about their education and being good role models for the youth of Jump. The mayor wanted them to go to school and the titans refuse. How were they expected to go to school and protect Jump at the same time? None of them would fit in at school – and Robin had a secret identity to protect. (Robin augured that the Justice League made sure they all did their school work online – they all rather be home-schooled than having to go to regular school. The mayor wasn't very impressed with this answer.

Cyborg chuckled to himself "I don't it, especially after last time…."

"Maybe…." Began Beast Boy

Raven spoke up before Beast boy could tell them another theory. "Maybe we shouldn't guess." She said as they walked into the reception area of the town hall "We will find out soon enough."

They walked to the main desk before they could speck the receptionist told them they could go straight to the mayor's office. They started to climb the stairs towards to main office.

"Well," said Cyborg when they reach the door "Let's get this over and done with…" he knocked on the door before opening it. They all walked in the mayor of course was there sitting behind his desk but next to the desk stood another man.

"Commissioner Gordon," said Robin at once sounding very surprised

Commissioner Gordon walked up to Robin. He looked like a tough but caring man he shook Robin hand "Good to see you again, Robin. I have to say I've I missed seeing you in Gotham skyline." Commissioner Gordon then shook the hands of the other Titans – he knew all their names and showed them the same respect he had showed Robin.

"What's bring you to Jump?" asked Robin "I take it it's not a social call…."

Commissioner Gordon had a small smile on his face. "Right down to business – wouldn't expect anything less…" He looked at Robin "I got an escape prisoner, reports say he is hiding in Jump. He needs to be found as soon as possible. Batman tells me you are more than capable to deal with this. And the mayor also tells me you and the titans will be able to help."

Robin didn't react hearing Batman name. "Who is it? You said prisoner so I take it is not the likes of the Joker or scarecrow…or anyone else from Arkham," If it was one of the big names like that Batman probably would of come to Jump himself.

"It's one of the man you helped out behind bars," said Commissioner Gordon "Tony Zucco…"

As soon as that name left the Commissioner mouth, Raven felt a crash of emotions from Robin – emotions that Robin was currently hiding. The titans who have learn to read Robin's body language very well by now could read the slight changes that no one else would noticed. "Zucco?" question Robin "He is here?"

"Almost positive," said Commissioner Gordon "And Robin…Batman has asked me to pass a message to you. He say to remember your vow…He says you know what he means by that…"

Robin nodded his head "I understood it…." 

"I can send you all the information I have – but I suspect Batman already has done that…"

Robin paused for a moment "Why do you think he choice Jump? I thought Bluthaven was more his type of city…the mafia doesn't have that much power here….he would know that….."

"I wish I knew," said Commissioner Gordon "I can't see any reason he has to come here – but they is not always a reason for things, I think we both know that.…You know how to connect me right?"

Robin nodded his head then without another word, he walked out of the room. The titans all hesitated awkwardly for a moment Beast Boy went of shake Commissioner Gordon hand once again. "Nice meeting you…err…..bye…." with that they all followed their leader out of the room.

The titans made their way out of the town hall and back into the fresh air. The meeting wasn't a long one but it was clear as day Robin was angry. Really angry. Once they step outside Robin went to punch the wall but Cyborg caught his arm quickly not wanting him to hurt himself "Don't do anything stupid, Rob," he warned he didn't know who this Zucco was but it was obvious to him that Robin had a great dislike towards him, whatever happen wasn't worth the risk of breaking his hand.

Robin broke his arm free from Cyborg's grip. "Meet me back at the tower, I need some space" with that Robin stroll away disappearing into the shadows on the city.

"Do we go after him?" asked Starfire watching Robin with a worried look on her face. "He seems upset…"

"I'll leave him alone for now," said Raven knowing Robin needed some time alone. Robin should meet them back in the tower soon. If he doesn't return– they will deal with that if and when it happens.

Starfire nodded her head but still looked concern. "Who was that man?"

Beast boy started to talk quickly "He's like, the head of the Gotham police. He was the one was set up the bat signal apparently. He was meant to arrest Batman but never did…most of the Gotham law enforcement hated Batman but he was one of the only ones that supported him…"

"Did they hate Robin too?" asked Starfire

Beast boy open and close his mouth of a moment unsure what to say to that. "Maybe – Robin doesn't talk about Gotham much…" they all got in to the T Car "Anyway, does anyone know who Tony Zucco is? I never heard of him…"

Cyborg shrugged a little "You may never heard of him because maybe he isn't a crazy psychopath like the joker…Robin will tell us later…"

Raven disagreed "If this was originally a Gotham case he might not tell us. Beast Boy was right when he said Robin doesn't talk about Gotham."

"But if we need to find this guy we need to know something about him," pointed out Cyborg "Robin is not stupid he knows he has to tell us something…he may not want too but he has to say something….." Cyborg paused again Robin had a habit of keeping things to himself – but after the Red X indent Cyborg hoped Robin would be better.

The titans were waiting for Robin back in the titan tower – it had been a few hours since the meeting and Robin still wasn't back and Starfire was growing more and more worried. "You don't think he gone after him alone do you?" she asked "He might know where he would be…."

"I wouldn't be surprised," mumble Beast Boy more to himself.

Cyborg looked at the computer screen where he been keeping an eye on Robin. "His tracker in his communication device is still on…." He said. Cyborg knew that if Robin wanted to go off the grid and try to track down Zucco he would of turn the tracker off and be almost impossible to find. "And anyway it looks like he heading back…"

Starfire looked relieved that this but Raven still looked concern "When Robin is back I don't think we should question him too much," she said the other looked at her surprised. "We need to know the important thing… but….we shouldn't push him too hard…"

"Something about this Zucco has got Robin rattled…" finished Cyborg understanding Raven's concerns "And we all know how hard it is to rattle Robin….Whatever going on I have a feeling it's more personal…." Robin had seen a lot on the street of Gotham – seen things that could give people nightmares. Over the years Robin had almost professional approach to crime fighting – the only thing that would have made it slip was something personal.

"Batman seem to thinks Robin can handle it," said Beast Boy

"When is the last time they spoke?" asked Raven quietly "The way Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad all talk about Batman sometimes…." She paused their all heard tales of the dark knight and how much harder his training was compared to the other member of the league, how much more distance Batman was as well. They all knew that Batman and Robin hadn't talked in months. 

Robin return soon after looked tried from his rooftop walk. He seem a mixture of anger and upset – and the other titans guessed he had been crying (it was hard to tell because of the mask) but it seem to confirmed Cyborg theory that this case must be somewhat personal to Robin. "Suppose you lot have questions," said Robin getting himself a drink knowing even with his back turn to them they were all watching him.

"Of course we have questions," said Cyborg at once "We have a few….."

Robin turned to his team mates and then there was a long paused where no one spoke "Who is Tony Zucco?" asked Starfire carefully remembering Raven warning about pushing Robin too hard.

Robin sat down heavily and looked at the floor "He's a criminal from Gotham…"

Beast boy huffed "Tell us something we don't know…."

Robin looked at the titans "He has link to several criminal families, high up in the rank of organize crime. Very high up…Mafia stuff that kind of thing" Robin paused for a moment "A person you do not want to get on the wrong side of, a person who doesn't like the word no…." Robin stopped talking and no one dared asked what would happen to you if you did get on the wrong side of him – but they could have a good guess. "He is responsible for many crimes in Gotham alone…other places too I imagine…but Gotham…..he was the boss... the king... and Gotham was his kingdom….."

Raven eyes narrowed at once, "There is something you are not telling us,"

Robin stood up and walked to the window and looked out at the city. "It's hard to explain… but I hate Zucco…even more than I hate Slade."

The titans looked at each other, they didn't think it was possible for Robin to hate anyone one as much as he hated Slade. "Robin…what did Zucco do?" asked Starfire sounding scared asking. Zucco must of done something really bad for Robin to act like this. 

Robin paused for a long moment "I don't want to talk about it, not yet any way….I better see if Batman send me the information I need." With that Robin walked out of the room quickly without looking back.

"I have a bad feeling about this case," said Beast Boy more to himself, the other titans had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had pinned all the information he had on Zucco all over the walls, trying to find a clue or a link – something. 

"Robin," said Raven when she walked in looking at everything that was on the walls. Raven knew she had to talk to Robin – speck to him before Robin closed himself off completely as he sometime did "You don't have to do this alone. I don't know your past with Zucco but I know what happen hurt you bad. Whatever happen was really bad…" Raven spoke softly and calmly "We are a team remember… just promise you won't go after Zucco alone."

"Raven…"

"Promise me, Robin," said Raven she and Robin looked at each other for a long moment before Robin nodded his head. "I want to hear you say it…"

"I promise I won't go after him alone," said Robin at once

"Have you got any leads yet?" asked Raven not sure if she could take Robin on his word or not. "Maybe we can help….a fresh set of eyes….."

"I don't know what we are looking for yet," said Robin throwing himself into a chair and spinning it around "Zucco been behind bars for over about five and half years…..most of his family are behind bars…..most of his gang are based in Gotham – there could be members here … but…as far as I know there is none…..and the gangs here in Jump is child play to what goes on in Gotham…"

Raven looked at the map of Jump "Maybe he here for you…you were there when he was arrested the first time right….." asked Raven, Beast boy had found an old newspaper article about Zucco arrested, It wasn't a long one as it seem the reporter couldn't find half of the facts about what happened. "Maybe he wants revenge…."

"I can't rule that out," said Robin "But I doubt he would do that, revenge isn't he style but power and getting people scared is…..." Robin rubbed his marked eyes "But over five years in jail could make him mad enough to act recklessly…but if he just escape jail he would want to stay on the down low…..and he is likely to have connections…..the top boss of the criminal world won't be sleeping rough….."

"When is the last time you eaten anything?" asked Raven at once, before Robin could answer she spoke again "I'll get you some food….. You need to have something to eat to think straight…"

Raven walked into the kitchen to find Cyborg messing around with something in his arm "Is he accepting help yet?" asked Cyborg sounding annoyed. How many times would it take for Robin to let them help him face these things? Cyborg guess Robin picked up some bad habits from Batman.

"He promised not to go after him alone," said Raven putting bread in the toaster "I say that's progress…"

"I am not joking…"

"I am not joking either…" said Raven

Raven and Cyborg paused for a moment. "I've been thinking," said Cyborg "Whatever the connection between Robin and Zucco it is personal. We all know what he like with Slade and he might be worst with Zucco…Batman might think he can handle it – and I believe Robin will caught him but…this is going to push Robin hard…. It has already pushed him hard and it hasn't been a day yet…he's going to get worst…." Cyborg knew they all had they limits and they all need help sometimes. "I am going to connect Kid Flash"

"That might be a good idea…" said Raven agreeing at once. Robin and Kid Flash had knew each other for years and were (in their words) like brothers. Kid Flash knew Robins real name and background – if anyone knew anything about Zucco and his connection with Robin it would be him. If anyone could get Robin to open up and keep him calmer on this mission, Kid Flash would be their best bet.

Kid Flash come as soon as he knew heard the name Zucco. This reaction gave the titans more cause if concern. Kid Flash was a joker and like to muck about – but he was acting seriously about this. "Where's Rob?" asked Kid Flash as soon as he got in the door not wasting time with saying hello to everyone. 

"In the evidence room," said Beast Boy

Kid Flash nodded his head looking deep in thought. "Do you know about Zucco?" asked Starfire

"Oh, I heard all about him alright," said Kid Flash darkly all his normal jokiness was gone from his voice. He looked at the Titans "I can't tell you much – it is not my story to tell." With a blur Kid Flash was gone then in the same second he come back "I'm going to talk to Rob, don't listen in please…. Spying on us will back things worst…." With that he was gone again.

"So, now he wait," said Beast Boy "Do you think we should start doing our own search?"

"It can't hurt," said Raven "But we don't know enough about Zucco to know where to look."

Robin was surprised when Kid Flash come walking into the room "What are you doing here KF?" asked Robin

"Your team are worried about you," said Kid Flash "They figured I might know the whole story….or more than them anyway" Kid Flash paused for a moment "They know this thing with Zucco is personal….maybe tell them part of the story…I mean….. They are smart enough to figure out most of it…and it be better if you tell them…."

"If I tell them part of the story I need to tell them the whole damn thing…." Said Robin at once "And the whole secret identity thing….. I really don't need a fight with Bats at the moment."

"Robin, you have to tell them something," said Kid Flash "And I don't think you should do this case, you are too personal involve in it…and we both know that almost never ends well…."

"Batman…"

"I don't care what Batman said or thinks…." Said Kid Flash at once "You are not him, Robin. And if this is too mentally taxing you got a team who will help you…you got friends who can take over…" Kid Flash wanted to add that how did Batman think Robin was going to keep his secret identity a secret of this case – but choice not too, not at the moment anyway.

"I'm not weak…"

"No one thinks that Robin," said Kid Flash at once "You're one of the strongest people I know. It's not a weakness to admit a case is too much for you...especially on a personal level… Uncle Barry thinks the Justice League needs to have a rule about this very topic because of mental health and all that…"

"I am the only one who know Zucco," snapped Robin "I'm the only one who knows his history, knows how he thinks…I have to do this Wally, I can't let him hurt anyone else….I can't let him destroy any more families…." With a paused Robin also adds "Barry got his work cut out for him, no one going to follow that rule…" Kid Flash nodded his head agreeing with Robin on that one.

"Just let the others help look," said Kid Flash moving the conversation away from his uncle and the on goings of the Justice League - now wasn't the right time that subject. "But first you are going to talk to them – you got mad at Batman when he was keep things from you…you don't have to tell them everything….just the basic information…."

Robin sign to himself "I guess you are right….."

The other titans were all searching online for anything that could give them a clue to where Zucco was. Sometimes people are carless about what they write on online – and that could be the biggest lead. Robin and Kid Flash walked into the room and they all looked up. "I'm sorry," said Robin "I know I have wasted time dealing with everything…. Time we can't get back….."

"Its better you deal with your emotions first," said Raven at once "I understand that…." 

Robin nodded his head grateful that his friends seem to understand a little about what he was going though "I can't tell you guys everything… a lot of it has to do with my pasted…but Tony Zucco…." He looked at Kid Flash who nodded his head in encouragement "Zucco…. He was behind an incident when I was younger… one that made me become Robin…."

They was a short pause as no one knew what to say about that. "What kind of incident?" asked Beast Boy – he had always wonder about Robin's background. For someone without superpowers to become a superhero they had to be a story behind it and they all already knew Batman wasn't a blood relation of Robin. Everyone had they theories but no one wanted to ask.

Robin paused for a long moment and no one thought he would say anything. "An incident which killed my whole family…" said Robin quietly "My parents, my aunt and uncle…my cousin…. One moment they were all healthy and alive and the next…." Robin paused for a moment again the pain of the memories were clean. "That why I hate Zucco more than Slade…..because nothing Slade can do....nothing would be as bad as that….."

No wonder Robin was angry when he find out about Zucco "And Batman thinks you can deal with all this?" asked Cyborg in shock he didn't think anyone could deal with this. It sounded messed up to him. It sounded hash for Batman to made Robin do this. 

"I was there when Zucco was arrested last time," said Robin at once.

"He save his life," added Kid Flash specking up 

"I couldn't let him die," said Robin "I couldn't go down to his level…" Robin seem to be struggling keeping his emotional in check "Batman knows I can't sit back and watch someone deal with this….but I forget that you guys are my friends and we are a team and if I can't rely on you…. Who can I relay on?"

"That why you become Robin?" asked Beast Boy "Because of what happen to your family?" Robin nodded his head and Beast boy felt he had Robin had a connection that he hadn't felt before, "And Zucco…. He murder them?"

"More like ordered it," said Robin "He was too high up to do the dirty work himself….but he was behind it...I should of died as well.... that day...but I didn't... I became Robin." They was a long pause.

"If you give us some information or any idea where he could be we can get him quickly….get him back behind bars quicker…." Said Cyborg. he didn't want this case to last too long. He wanted all this to be over as soon as possible. Robin looked like he wanted to disagree but finally nodded his head after Kid Flash gave him a look. Cyborg made a mental note to get Kid Flash around more often. Kid Flash seemed to be the only one to be able to talk some sense into Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

The Titans were going though Jump records to see if anyone had any connection with Gotham. It was long and tiring work and after over an hour of looking Kid Flash and Cyborg both took a break out on the roof. Kid Flash looked worried and Cyborg guessed it was because of Robin and his history with Zucco.

After a couple hundred laps of the roof Kid Flash spoke "They say Zucco never leaves a witness alive," he said 

"What about Robin?" asked Cyborg, he worked out Robin would only been young when his parents were murder. Before he trained with Batman. And if Kid Flash was right - he would have been an easy target for a man like Zucco. 

"That was more luck than anything else," said Kid Flash "If what happen.. happened a few seconds later….." Kid Flash paused for a moment. A few seconds could have made all the different. "…And Zucco didn't realised who Robin would become…. Didn't realised that even before Batman helped him, Robin wasn't going to let Zucco get away with what he had done…. It's was a good thing Batman got to Robin first before someone else did…. Or Robin would become… someone else…..Imagine if a gang or someone else found Robin and trained him instead….we would have a master villain on our hands instead of Robin the boy wonder…." 

Robin could of gone down another road. In a city like Gotham that could of easily happen. 

"Do you think Robin can handle this?" asked Cyborg. Robin was a skilled fighter – he had the training, the experience, the skill. But in the end of the day this was more than a personal matter.

"He can handle it in a professional way that is approved by Batman and the rest of the Justice League." Said Kid Flash in a tone which told Cyborg Kid Flash may have his own issues with the Justice League. "He'll be a bit emotional wreak for a while…but you know Robin – you live with him…what do you think…."

"We're need more punching bags in the training room," said Cyborg "Honesty I don't know how he is going to be….I never seen him like this before….not even with Slade… I don't know how he been once we get a lead…but knowing what I do now….why dose Batman think he can handle it?"

"That's a little complex I guess," said Kid Flash truthful "Robin needs justice for what happen to his family and if the police can't or won't get It.…and Batman thinks this is a way to help Robin…." 

"But facing the person who murder your parents?" asked Cyborg "That's another game all together…."

"But he is not doing this alone," said Kid Flash at once "The league is going to have a field day when they find this out…" he saw Cyborg look confused "They disprove on Batman mentoring skills. And even if Robin follows the guidelines of the league…..most of the League will have the same point of view as you."

"They keeping an eye on Robin?"

"On all of us," said Kid Flash at once like it was obvious "They are keeping their distance but they are watching what we are doing…." Cyborg must of look worried "If they didn't like what you were doing they would of put a stop to it ages ago…" Kid Flash thought for a moment "I can just imagine the argument that is going to happen in headquarters….." Kid Flash gave a small laugh "After all this... I have to tell some stories….." Kid Flashed yawned then ran some more laps when he stopped again "Well, I better get back to bird sitting." He said brightly

Cyborg followed Kid Flash back inside to the room where everyone else were. The sooner this mission was over the better…

"I think I found something," said Robin after working nonstop a few hours later – the sun was beginning to set.

"What is it," asked Starfire hopefully she had fallen asleep catlike in a chair for a few hours at evening.

"Benjamin Goode," said Robin turning the computer screen around to show everyone an picture "Or better know with his street name…. Benny Slammer….."

"Slammer?" question Beast Boy

"A slag word – I think it's British one that mean prison….." said Robin with a shrugged "He got a record – including a month in a Gotham jail for robbery…."

"He only got a month?"

"Well, that's Gotham for you," said Robin darkly "Anyway his cousin name is Kurt Scott. Kurt Scott is a Gotham gang member, very good with a gun….had a few run in with him other the years. He not very high up or he wasn't. Anyway one of the people he worked for is none other than..." 

"Tony Zucco," said Raven at once

Robin nodded his head "And get this. I just checked Kurt Scott is not currently not in Gotham, the Gotham PD is looking for him. I bet he was one of the people who helped Zucco escaped…. And knew they couldn't stay in Gotham. Not if they want Batman on their backs….."

"But why Jump they must know you are here," questioned Kid Flash

"Batman is worst," said Robin simply "They may think no one who look here…..and if Benjamin Goode is here….."

"So, what is our next move?"

"Track down old Benny Slammer," said Robin "He helps runs a bar in the lower end of town…..trying to keep on the right side of the law.. or seems to be."

"They see us coming from a mile away." Said Raven "There been watching out for any trouble…"

Robin grinned for the first time since the start of the mission "I got a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy was a beetle hiding under Robin's hood. Robin was wearing jeans, a hoddie and had old worn out woolly hat. He also worn a pair of old sunglasses hiding his eyes. Kid Flash was next to Robin dressed in a same manner. The other titan were hidden nearby – ready if needed. 

Robin plan was to go undercover to get the information needed. 

Robin and Kid Flash enter the bar and Beast Boy peek to see what was going on. It looked rundown and almost empty. No one payed to much attention Robin or Kid Flash who just walked to the bar. "Two pints," said Kid Flash once they reach the bar.

"How old are you two?" grunted the bar man

"Older than some, younger than others." Said Robin "Cut us some slack. We been traveling all day. We from Gotham, get my drift….."

The man didn't ask any question and gave Kid Flash and Robin two pints which they paid for. Beast Boy watched impressed. He didn't quite get why they getting pints but he going was too asked as soon as he could. He had never been undercover before but he knew Kid Flash and Robin had this kind of thing before. He didn't want to mess up. Robin had included him in his plans and Beast Boy wanted to prove himself.

"Look – I don't want any trouble – don't want those Titans in here….." said the man behind the bar.

Robin snorted "Yeah - ever meet one of them? Seen the dark night with the kid before. Bloody cray if you ask me....."

"What bring you here?" asked the Bar man "Gotham is nothing but trouble….."

"I been paid to look for someone see," said Robin "A Gotham local….Scott …..Somebody…. they say you know him…."

"Kurt Scott," correct Kid Flash shaking his head looking at Robin "You're been so screwed without me…." Kid Flash and Robin played their parts well. 

"That's the one," said Robin with a easy smile "Got a job he might be interested in….. Honest work too – of course…."

"I don't know anyone with that name" said the Bar man

"Come on –"said Kid Flash "You must know something… You must hear things….we may be young but we not foolish…..we know when someone lying…."

"You better watch you mouth…."

"Chill," said Robin "Excuses my mate, we a little on edge see, been chased by the beaks haven't slept for a few nights. You know how it is. But we know how to read people… that's important you see….how much will it cost yeah? For the info?"

"I'm not selling out family….."

"Boss asked for him – said they been trouble otherwise….." said Robin

The bar man glared at Robin "Who do you work for….."

"The court of the owls," said Robin at once the Barman looked madder at that answer "Kidding – I'm not dumb enough to tell yeah who I am working for. But he not someone you wanna mess with…..he knows people who knows people who knows people….."

"Kurt knows people who know people who knows people…"

"Looks like these a gang war going on and he right in the middle." Said Robin "Not a good place to be. And you don't want any trouble here…. Do yeah…. Don't want the bat to sniff you out. He can't resist a Gotham gang war…..seen him in action..." 

"Look, yet us past the message, then we done our jobs," said Kid Flash "Then he can choose to get the heck away from all this…luckily this is Jump…."

The barman moved so that Beast Boy finally got a good look at. It was of course Benny Slammer "You can find Kurt in the old blowing alley….but be warned kids he is not alone… I'll give you a piece of advice kids for free. Go home. You don't want to mess with his friend…."

"Why is he the joker?" joked Kid Flash with a laugh

Benjamin didn't laugh "He a man who as same as you or me. I guess that makes him worst."

They walked out of the bar "Don't look back," mumble Robin "We may be watched…we go to the old bowling alley, the one near the warehouses Beast Boy go to the others... tell them to watched all exits and then you come and finds us…."

Beast Boy did what he was told. Once he was far enough away he turn into a faster animal until be reached the roof where the other were waiting and turn back to normal. "Robin, said go to the old blowing alley. Watched all exits….."

"That was quick," remark Starfire she knew from stories she heard undercover work could take many days.

"They know what they doing," said Beast Boy with a small grin "They are really good…..I've have to go back to them..." With that he was away again. Now trying to relocate Robin and Kid Flash.

He found them at the top of the road, he flew in front of Robin's face and landed back on his shoulder "When I say mahtong, get the others….. It'll be action time." Robin whispered as quietly as he could. Robin and Kid Flash walked in to the empty bowling allay looking around carefully and as they made their way further inside their come a gunshot come an echo around them.

Robin and Kid Flash turned around to see a man – Kurt Scott standing there with a shot gun in his hand. Beast Boy didn't know what he would of done if he wasn't as small as he currently was. It was scary waiting it from the fold of the hood Robin was wearing. 

"You must the Mr Scott," said Robin at once, "I am a student working on my journalism report want to write a report on crimes and the truth behind it, I am fed up with police reports and all that…. corrupt the lot of them."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Kurt Scott still pointing the gun at Robin and Kid Flash

"We are in training journalist – it's kind of what we do." said Robin "Do you want to give us a few words…. Like do you think that Gotham's big divided between the rich and poor for generations had created the high levels of crime? Or do you think it was crime that is stopping the gap from getting smaller?"

"Go away, last warning….." said Kurt Scott

But behind they come a large shadow and Kurt Scott looked around. Beast Boy felt Robin tense up at once as a large man stood in the shadows. "Do you know who am I?" asked the man, 

Robin paused for a moment unsure whether to tell the truth or not. "I am guessing you're from Gotham." He said wearily of the guns still pointed at them and not wanting anyone to get hurt. He has to choice his next moves carefully – hopefully by now the other Titans were nearby – he was glade he wasn't doing this alone.

"Have a guess, Kid."

"Tony Zucco." Said Robin "Word on the street he escape prison. But this is not the kind of place I thought he would hide out at…. I imagine some old big house in the middle of nowhere…..maybe I am just serotyping?"

"No, I don't think you are." Said Kid Flash "But then I would have thought if he was Zucco he would have more people here instead of one man….."

Beast boy got ready – it would be a quick fight – two mostly normal men against six teenagers. Five of them with superpowers. He just had to wait for the code work to be said.

There was another gun shot fired in the air and Robin and Kid Flash choose to stop talking. They was a long moment of silence "Finished the kids – I doubt no one will missed them."

Robin only just manged to say "mahtong" before dodging on of the bullets by flipping out of the way.

Beast Boy took off and escaped from a small crack in the window to find Starfire looking concern – she must have hear the gunshots. "Go," said Beast boy before getting to Raven then finally Cyborg. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg went crashing into the blowing Alley though one of the old fire escapes. To find the fight in full swing. Someone manged to knocked the guns out of the way. Starfire and Kid Flash were pinning down the man known as Kurt Scott. Kurt Scott was struggling the whole time yelling a lot of words that they would have to explain to Starfire after this was done.

Without a gun handle Zucco had a knife on him. He was holding it dangerously, "You're not going to win." Said Robin "I won't let you."

Zucco laughed darkly "Well, well well, Robin - the boy wonder... haven't you grown." He pointed the knife that Robin with a grin. But that grinned faded when Raven used her skills to get the knife away without anyone getting harmed. Zucco went to back away only to come face to face with Cyborg and huge lion. Zucco seemed too realised they was no way out of this, and Cyborg tied him up tightly.

Robin looked at Zucco in the face for the first time of years and he started to laugh. He was surprised at himself and he was aware everyone was looking at him with a worried expression. "I can't believe I used to nightmares about you," he said "You are nothing but a fat pathetic looking man…. I meet worse than you…I meet people who you would be scared of….." Robin paused for a moment "I wanted to kill you many times over the years. But I don't want to turn out like you…I am better than that…"

"Who the hell are you kid?" asked Zucco "Who are you really?"

"No one," said Robin "Just a kid in Gotham who family all died because of you."

"Really? Who were your parents?" asked Zucco with a twisted smile.

"That is none of your concern," said Robin, not wanting Zucco to ever have that information, "Why would I tell you?"

"Tell me who you are!" ordered Zucco

"No," said Robin at once "I don't think I will..." 

"You think you a big man now? How much did you do? You're friends done most of the work….you are nothing without them..."

"A bigger man than you." Said Robin. With that Robin before walking off leaving the others to deal with Zucco. He had enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Zucco was soon taken away by the police. They found in the old office room in the back of the bowling alley boxes of guns and coded names of people who would help Zucco. If they hadn't of found them as soon as they did the mission might have gone differently.

The Titans didn't hang around longer than was necessary. Not even for the police, They went back to the tower as soon as they could.

"Well…." Said Cyborg more to himself "That all ended better than I thought it would... all thing consisting."

Kid Flashed nodded his head in agreement. "Well, at least Zucco will be back behind bars and hopefully he stays there now. Stay there for a long time."

"What about Robin now?" asked Starfire not knowing how best to react. "Raven gone to talk to him….but….." Starfire wanted to help Robin but wasn't sure how to do that. 

"Give him some time," said Kid Flash lightly. "Everyone needs some time to think things thought." He laughed a little. "And if he sulks for too long – I knock some fun into him again…."

Raven was up on the roof, she walked up behind Robin who once again was looking out over the City of Jump "It's over now Robin,"

"For who?" asked Robin they was a silent and Raven knew what Robin meant – this was never going to be over for Robin – he had to live with this every day.

"Tell me why you choose the name Robin and not Batboy?" asked Raven. Robin looked at her with some confusion on his face and Raven carried on talking "You said once Robin was who you were – you weren't Batman filled with hate – you are Robin…. For many people Robin was the light in the darkness…. That include Batman you know…."

"Yin and Yang…." Said Robin to himself "What has this got to do with anything?"

"Zucco hasn't won yet," said Raven "You become Robin – you caught him twice now….you help people. You haven't let your past a become an excuse to do crime in the future."

"There is a lot more people who need justice isn't there." Said Robin looking out of the city "My job isn't done... I don't think it will ever be done."

"Well don't you sound like a certain grumpily old bat." Come the voice from behind them. Kid Flash was behind them. "Don't forget to have some fun sometimes, Rob. Come and spend a weekend off…. We could have a movie night….it's be a while since we done something like that." 

Robin nodded his head "That sounds good." 

Raven left them alone to talk on the roof. Kid Flash looked at Robin, "You can tell them who you are." 

"No just yet," said Robin "One day I will... I just want to be just Robin a little bit longer."


End file.
